


Bare My Sword

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Flirting, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En garde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare My Sword

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
He stood there proud and confident.  
  
Ready to greet the day.  
  
I did not question him of his lack of attire.  
  
His stance flirtatious, his head cocked to one side.  
  
James Kirk always had a reason for his behavior.  
  
I can only stare, not look away.   
  
For he has bared his soul to me.  
  
In more ways than one.


End file.
